Identifying and managing an attribute of a media roll conventionally involves a user manually inspecting the media roll and inputting details pertaining to the media roll whenever the media roll is inserted into the machine. Incorrect information may be introduced when a user mistakenly inputs inaccurate information, potentially wasting ink, media, other consumables, and leading to extended down time.